Returned and Forgotten
by Anime-GaGa
Summary: Set after Midnight. Damon is dead and everybody mourns after him. Bonnie doesn't try to move on without him, but what if she can bring him back? Can she do this without loosing herself? Please R&R! I don't own Vampire Diaries!
1. Damon?

**Boooooom, I start it now. A Bamon fanfic like I've always wanted to do. I will continue this when you review!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 Damon?<p>

It was a week ago. A week ago when they all had came back from the Dark Dimension. Wait, not all. One left the group broken and sad. It was true, Damon wasn't really a person to get along with easily, but in the end they all somehow felt like they've lost a friend. Everybody in the group, even Matt, although he would never admit it. They all tried to go on with their lives and go to college together, but nobody made a move from the boarding house.

Bonnie sat there on her bed, a pillow clutched in her arms, her long red curls messed after not brushing them for a long time. Just in a white nightgown she wore since they came back. She didn't bother to change anymore, she was only sitting in her room, staring blankly at the wall across her. Sometimes Elena or Meredith would come in to get her something to eat or comfort her, although Elena always had looked like she needed it by herself. So Bonnie tried to comfort her, but in the end all she did was embracing her with her tiny arms, letting her cry on her shoulder.

Even Stefan came sometimes to mourn with her together. He would have gone to Elena, but he was afraid he would go too far, if she was close to him. He tried to help Bonnie in someway with her sadness, but ended up with his head on her lap, crying his eyes out for his lost. The lost of his older brother. His only family and the one he dearly loved despite the fights they've always had for the one girl. Then Bonnie would stroke his hair absently, letting him mourn beside her. It was strange. Bonnie had been like a little sister to him and he swore he would protect her. Not only because she was a friend of his beloved, no. Because he felt to do so. And now _she_ helped _him_, like he was her little brother, although she herself was broken. Stefan knew, Bonnie had felt something for Damon...Damon. Long gone, in the Dark Dimension. To save someone he had a soft spot for. And died for the one.

Bonnie felt guilty for Damons death. If she wouldn't have ran up the tree, if she would have known it couldn't be so easy to get the star ball...maybe he wouldn't be dead now. She tried to see something positive of all this like in the end all the people in town stopped going crazy and everything were usual for them and Elena, alive for everybody. But she couldn't, she just couldn't. It was too hard to go on with life with the weight of someones death on your shoulders. Especially the death of someone you loved...

Bonnie felt new tears welling up and buried her head in her pillow, darkening the light behind her eyelids. She had to do something. Anything that would get her out of this. If she'd go on like this, she would get in a deep depression and that wasn't good. She had to stay strong. As strong as someone weak like her could. _Yeah, right. I'm weak. I'm the weakest person of the weakest person you could meet. _Bonnie sighed and curled up into a ball, pulling the blanket up to her nose. Her heavily swollen eyes slid down and she just laid like this for a while. Waiting for sleep. It needed some twisting and turning, until it came, consuming her, her last thought following her. _I wish I could get him back alive._

* * *

><p>Dream?<p>

Bonnie felt light. Lighter as she felt anytime before. Although darkness was all around her, and she hated darkness. No, she was afraid of darkness. There were terrible things in the shadows, always seeming like to wait for someone to scare to hell. Someone like her. But now, it was comforting and she just walked forward, her feet barely touching the ground. _Where am I going anyway? _Bonnie pondered for a moment, but shook it off, _It doesn't matter. It's peaceful, so still. _

A light in a globe form appeared before her, bouncing up and down as if it wanted to catch the red headed girls attention. It got it however and she walked towards it cautiously. As she was within its reach it flew away, farther and farther. Not exactly knowing what else to do, Bonnie followed it. More and more light sparkles appeared around her, following the first one.

Bonnie continued like this for a while, before the first light ball stopped. She watched as the other light sparkles gathered together to one bright light. Bonnie could just stay there as the light shone brighter and brighter, coming _closer _to her, until it consumed her fully. She had to shut her eyes as they teared. She couldn't feel anything, it happened too fast.

As the blinding light darked she opened her eyes again, finding herself in a world of pure ashes and nothing else. _Where am I? _This time she didn't shook it off, it scared her. The thick black substance all over the world, _Is this even the world? _Everything was black and dark, except for a tiny shine far away. Bonnie looked around herself, but there was nothing else, so she decided to walk towards the tiny shine in the darkness. Or more fly.

Just now she noticed, she was meters away from the floor of black substance and she flinched. She always had been afraid of height, after all she had seen. But this time she didn't feel the panic rising up in her like usually. Instead she felt like she had done this everyday and was even glad she didn't need to touch the ash with her feet. _That is odd._

But she decided to enjoy the time without fears. She flew towards the little shine, feeling the breeze pushing her hair as she did so. She crossed the way of endless darkness and blackness, finally arriving at the tiny shine. In fact it was a sheer hemisphere, huge enough for her to get in. 

_That is it? A shiny hemisphere? _Bonnie asked herself as she went closer, confusion written all over her face._  
><em>When she tried to get in the hemisphere, it blocked her however as if there was a transparent barrier stopping her. She reached in, but her fingers met something solid. She couldn't get inside the globe. She looked around as if something was there to help her, but of course it was just black and ashes, no matter how far you looked.

As her eyes searched something, anything, they stopped as they looked through the transparent globe, spotting a body. A lying body. Moving his arm a little. But this wasn't what Bonnie shocked the most as she gasped. She recognized the person. She would identify this person everywhere, this man. His midnight black hair and black clothes, his black eyes...dark and mysterious. _Damon?_

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm, so how was it. Oh, I should have told you that this is set after Midnight. Damon is still dead and so on...<strong>

**So, review please. I will even make it easy for you. I will ask question and you just have to answer with yes or no in order, okay?**

**Okay.**

**1. Was it good?**

**2. Was it bad?**

**3. Should I continue?**

**4. Should I abandon?**

**5. Are the characters OOC?**

**6. Is my writing style good?**

**7. Did I miss something?**

**Please Review!  
><strong>


	2. You can do it

**Next chapter up! I like writing this and I hope you enjoy this, too. Because if not, I won't write it anymore. Of course, why continue if nobody likes it? So tell me by reviewing if I should continue or not. Because without reviews, no updates. That's the rule!**

**And I don't own Vampire Diaries!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 You can do it<p>

Bonnie couldn't believe her eyes. It was him. She was sure. But then...she wasn't. _Maybe he is just an illusion... _But he looked so real, so alive. Even from her place out. She could feel a living aura around him. He wasn't dead.

"Damon?" Bonnie called out, first softly before getting louder, pounding on the barrier, "Damon! Open your eyes" He didn't respond neither he moved anymore. _What can I do?_ Then a thought came up in her mind and she asked herself how she could be so stupid. _You're witch, idiot _she scolded herself in her mind, _even if you are a weak one. Us_e _it!_

Bonnie took a deep breathe, _Damon, can you hear me?_ He was still motionless, _Damon! I know you can hear me. Open your eyes! _Okay, she wasn't sure at all, but she saw his right arm stir. She breathed out in relief and happiness made a way to her heart,

_Damon, it's me. Bonnie. Wake up _She sent this to him again and again, restlessly waiting. She knew he would open his eyes eventually. She didn't know why she knew it, but it didn't matter to her.

All she wanted was to get the dark vampire awake.

* * *

><p>Damon laid there on his back for a very long time. At least it seemed so to him. He didn't know, because he flickered from sleep to wide awake, always in the same position. He couldn't move at all. Only his one hand. He could clench it to a fist and back open. It frustrated him that he couldn't do anything else. But he felt it. He would live. He felt life spreading out inside him. No, not really life, but something similar. And he always had two faces in his mind.<p>

One was of a stunningly beautiful lady with wavy blond hair and lapis lazuli blue eyes, his princess he knew. He tasted tears he knew it was from her. As well as he knew she waited for him. And someone else.

Another picture of a girl flashed in his mind. Fiery red curls flooding down to her back and big brown eyes, looking innocent. It was odd, she didn't have freckles on her face like usually red headed girls have, but he couldn't be sure with his remembrance. But what he remembered exactly was how he called her. _Little red bird. _His little red bird. She waited for him as well. But how should he get out of here, wherever _here_ was, when he couldn't move at all? Right now, he just laid on his back, his eyes closed and too heavy to move.

_Damon, can you hear me? _A voice startled him as it spoke in his mind. A feminine voice, soft and delicate. He heard this voice from somewhere before. It was familiar, yet not.

_Damon! _The voice came louder now, _I know you can hear me. Open your eyes! _He stirred or more, what he could let stir, thus his arm. He felt something spread out inside him. Strength, the strength to move.

_Damon, it's me_ the delicate voice spoke again after a while, _Bonnie. Wake up, wake up, wake up_ Bonnie. He knew this name. Damon searched through his mind for the name, but all that popped out was...nothing.

_Wake up, wake up, wake up..._ Damon felt his eyelids got lighter. No, not lighter. Movable. He opened them for the first time he laid there.

* * *

><p>Something pulled Bonnie away. The way she previously went. But she didn't want to. Damon opened his eyes! Bonnie could clearly see his black eyes, not far away. Something tugged in her, trying to get her back. But it wasn't hard for her to stay firm where she was.<p>

_Damon, I'm here. Look at me _Bonnie tried to get him seeing her. She saw Damon tense a little as if he tried to move. _Why doesn't he move?_

_Look at your left, I'm there. Your little red bird, do you remember? _she asked him, not entirely secure. Damon tensed again and this time he could move his head. He obeyed her and looked to his left, spotting her.

Bonnie saw his eyes widen and in that exact moment she knew he remembered. Remembered her. And that made her heart jump in joy. _Maybe I can get him out of here. I can do it._

But then she felt the tugging inside her going stronger, pulling her away. She frowned, _If I want him to get out of here, I must do it quickly.  
><em>Bonnie closed her eyes, taking a deep breathe to concentrate so she could still control the tugging.

Opening her eyes again she looked for the first time here in his onyx eyes, who watched her in a careful manner.

_Damon _she spoke in his mind, _we have to get you out of here. Now. Try to move._ He narrowed his eyes and for a moment, Bonnie thought he wouldn't trust her_. _It made her heart clench in sadness, _maybe he didn't remember like I thought. _Tears glistered in her eyes. When he didn't trust her, she couldn't get him out of here. She closed her eyes, trying to think of an idea.

_Little...red bird? _she heard his voice. His voice in her mind. Her head snapped up to him, meeting his eyes with her widen ones. She exhaled loudly, breathtakingly relieved.

_Yeah, it's me. You've always called me that, remember? _she sent this to his mind. She had to be sure. Damon didn't respond for a while, just looking at her flying form.

_I...remember_ he finally spoke and Bonnie felt her heart get lighter. She smiled like she didn't for a long time.

_You remember _She couldn't tell how happy she was about those simple two words. Damon managed to nod.

_You are one of those who waits for me _That was the longest sentence he spoke in her mind. Not that they spoke very much. Still Bonnie nodded at him happily, before she felt the tugging slipping out of her control. It squirmed to get her away, but she stood firm. Her face got serious again,

_Damon, we have to get you out of here. Try to move _He tried, she could see it, but it didn't help. Bonnie furrowed her brows in thought. _What can we do? If I don't get him out of here-_

A hitch inside her interrupted her. She felt a jolt go through her whole body and tensed. The tugging got stronger, trying to tear her back. Bonnie tried to prevail again, but it got harder and harder to do so. Her mind was racing, but it didn't help. All she knew was to get Damon out of here. Now.

_Damon! _she spoke in his mind a little too loud and she was sure he would have jumped, if he could. Just now she noticed he had kept his eyes focused on her all the time, _you have to move. Please try or else...or else it maybe will be too late _she just sent him what came in her mind. But it worked. He pulled his arm up and moved his shoulder a little. Bonnie nearly cried out in happiness. _Perhaps we can make it still._ But the tugging in her body got indispensably harder and she had to tense her whole body while trying to motivate him further.

He could move nearly all his back now, _Come on Damon, you can do it. Move your legs. Please, everybody waits for you. You know Stefan, Elena!, Meredith and even Matt wants to fight with you again _Bonnie just let her thoughts slip to him and slowly but seemingly he could move so much, he could stay on his knees. Still he was a little erratic. But it was better than before.

Bonnie enticed him with her words, speaking of the boarding house and Fells Church, what was waiting for him. Who was waiting for him. She repeated Stefans and Elenas name since she had the feeling he would try harder when he thought about them. Or more when she sent him her thoughts.

By now it was nearly uncontrollable to suppress the pulling in her body and she pressed her hands into the solid barrier, trying to find a hold somewhere. She felt something slowly, almost painfully rip apart from her. This thing tried to get her with it, but Bonnie stood firm, as firm she could stay with her shaking form. _What's happening?_ She felt like she had peeled herself away from the thing. And she felt light, lighter than ever before. Too light. Bonnie furrowed her brows in worry, _What did I do?_ The tugging and squirming stopped and left light and numbness. Bonnie couldn't help but get scared. She had the meaningful feeling in her stomach that something bad happened.

_Little red bird_ Bonnie almost flinched at the voice in her mind, but soon felt slightly excited. He spoke more smoothly to her now. Or thought.

_Look Damon _she spoke into his mind, remembering she had to get him out of here, _Walk towards me. I can't come in, but I can get you out of this globe. _Again her tongue spoke before her mind or her thought spoke before her mind? However, it motivated Damon obviously enough to walk to her a little staggeringly. Bonnie encouraged him with her words, speaking of home and what waited there for him. She even spoke of the waiting blood, although she found it disgusting. But if she would do anything to get him back alive. As much as a vampire could be.

Eventually he was close enough to reach for Bonnie and his hand touched hers, the barrier the only space between them. Bonnie pondered how she could get through the barrier as it dissolved in nothing, leaving the shine but nothing else. Nothing else between them. Bonnie stood there for a dumb moment, before she rushed forward and threw her fragile arms around his neck, embracing him closely, "Damon!"

But as soon as she touched him, it hit her.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, it was nice, your reviews. I liked that you answered my questions :D. So, I will ask again! XD<br>**

**1. Was it good?**

**2. Was it bad?**

**3. Should I continue?**

**4. Should I abandon?**

**5. Are the characters OOC?**

**6. Is my writing style good?**

**7. Did I miss something? ( I've actually meant with this something like describing feelings better or other things, you know. If I probably wrote insufficient? XD )  
><strong>

**Please Review!**


	3. Understood The Painful Truth

**I love it, I love it, I love it. And what I love? Your REVIEWS! So, don't stop and the updating won't stop either! :D **

**I will try to make the chapters longer, but I won't promise. And I don't own Vampire Diaries! Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 Understood The Painful Truth<p>

Fell's Church

Elena and Meredith sat on the kitchen table in silence while Mrs. Flowers made some breakfast for them.

Elena didn't feel the need to eat although she hadn't for days. She just couldn't get over Damon's death. He loved her and she loved him. And maybe there would have happened something between them, but there was also Stefan. Stefan, who loved her more than everything else. And it wasn't like she didn't feel the same for him. It was just confusing. And though it should be clear now, Elena still didn't know if she could forget Damon. No, she wouldn't. She promised him to never forget him. But could she forget him just enough to live together with Stefan? Or was it still too confusing to decide? Elena sighed deeply. Now, Stefan said they should get some distance between them as long as she needed to understand her feelings. She felt her heart ripped out at the pain she saw in his eyes when he told her that. Not only because he had to do so, but also because of his brothers absence.

Despite the fights because of one girl, there was deep down in both hearts a brother love for each other. Even if they would never admit it. But it was clear for everybody now, how Stefan felt for Damon and how he missed his presence. And it clenched Elena's heart, that she couldn't go up and comfort him. Or let herself get comforted _by_ him. She saw sometimes when he went to Bonnies room and heard his cries and tears and she always wanted to go inside and hold him in her arms. Meredith noticed the sadness in Elenas eyes and sighed now. She was smart enough to not speak with her right now and let her alone with her feelings, but looking at her face didn't help at all.

And just now Stefan came inside the room with a sleepy face. His eyes fell on Elena and if he had some happiness in his them it would switch into sadness as soon as he saw her,

"Good morning" he greeted everybody quietly. Just now Elena woke up from her thoughts, noticing him and a small smile spread on her lips,

"Good morning, Stefan" she greeted back with more enthusiasm. Stefan smiled warmly at her, but quickly looked away as he noticed he stared too long at her beautiful face. Meredith nodded at him as a greet and Stefan went to sit down on the kitchen table, when he noticed a red headed girl wasn't with them.

"Is Bonnie still asleep?" he asked no one in particular.

"I guess so" Meredith replied, "but we don't know. She doesn't come out from her room anymore" she pointed out as Mrs. Flowers placed tea cups in front of them.

"Maybe someone should go up and try to get her eat. I haven't seen her eat for days and her healthy quite worries me" she spoke in her usually mother tone she had for everybody. Stefan nodded and stood up,

"I will look after her" As Elena went to protest that she could do it, he said, "You should drink some tea, belov-Elena. You don't look healthy either" It looked like he would flee from the kitchen room and Elena slumped down on her chair. _He even doesn't call me beloved anymore_ she thought sadly.

Upstairs Stefan walked towards Bonnie's door, knocking on it twice, "Bonnie? Are you awake?" he asked loud enough. But he couldn't hear anything. Anything. Usually it wouldn't be something to worry about, but what Stefan left stay stunned for a moment was that he couldn't here _anything_.

He cautiously opened the door and looked inside to see Bonnie's form on the bed, a blanket covering her up to her nose. She was completely motionless, Stefan couldn't see her breathe in and out like someone should do in sleep. Worry built up inside Stefan as he rushed beside her bed and bent down.

Pushing some hair away he held a hand under her nose. He was sure he couldn't feel any breathe getting in or out. Of course he knew already. Since he noticed her heart beat was gone. But what he didn't understand was the living pulse inside her. She had no heart beat, but something living was inside her.

_Bonnie_ he tried telepathically as he shook her shoulder a little. No response, no anything. He shook her shoulder more firmly, _Bonnie, can you hear me?_ _Bonnie!_ She didn't move, she didn't speak, she was motionless. Dead motionless.

"Elena! Meredith! Mrs. Flowers!"

* * *

><p>The Dream?<p>

Bonnie felt it. As soon as she touched him. Every memory Damon had came rushing up to her. She didn't know why it happened, probably because Damon couldn't control it. All she knew was that it happened. In her mind she went again through the events she already knew. Both painful and joyful events. Like the day Elena and him met the first time. Or when they fought against Klaus. Elena's death and reborn as an angel. And all the time Bonnie saw it with Damon's eyes.

She saw how Elena looked like through his eyes, even more beautiful she already was. She could almost feel the love he held for Elena, how he desperately wanted her to be his. His princess of the dark. And it broke Bonnie's heart. He loved Elena dearly. It wasn't only because he wanted to anger his little brother, Stefan. This was his purpose first, but in the end he had fallen for her as well.

And as Bonnie saw herself through his eyes at the time he saved her from Shinichi, the kitsune, she only saw how she usually looked. No love, only care. A care you would have for somebody who was merely a close friend. He saw nothing else in here that much was clear for Bonnie now. And it broke her. She could almost feel her heart falling and scattering into pieces of nothing. Like before when she realized Damon had died because of her.

Bonnie had known it already, that he loved only Elena, but having it as a solid evidence made it so much more painful. Previously she could at least imagine that he would be hers someday, that he would give up on Elena when he realized she only loved Stefan. Not that this was true anymore. Feelings developed inside Elena for both Salvators, Bonnie could see it as well as everybody else. And even if Elena chose Stefan over Damon, Bonnie knew he could still never have him. And she wouldn't want it either. What kind of love would it be when you are just the second choice? If you are it actually. Even that wasn't sure. But what was entirely sure was that she had to give up. She had to give up on ever getting Damon. Ever getting his love. Only his care. And this should be enough she should want. Enough that should satisfy her. But it didn't.

Before Bonnie could do anything, she felt the tears streaming down her cheeks, warm and thick liquid. She didn't notice them first, before Damon moved in her arms,

_Little red bird, why are you crying? _he asked in her mind in a confusion voice that made Bonnie cry even harder. She held him in her arms tightly for a while, knowing too well it would be the last time she did so. When she decided to give up, she would do it really.

_Nothing...I'm just glad...that you can live again _she spoke in his mind as an excuse. It was true. She felt the guilt and _almost_ all of her sadness vanish away, but then something else popped out in her mind. How should she get him away from here? She knew it, somehow, that he was alive again, she felt life throb inside him although he was a vampire. But how should she get him out of here? She reluctantly let go off him and looked around,

_We have to get you out of here, Damon _she sent to him while her eyes searched for something, anything that could help her in someway. That was it when she noticed the all too familiar light ball appear in front of her and she sighed in relief. _This will get us out of here_ Bonnie thought gladly. But this didn't stay for too long,

_Red bird..what's happening to you? _she snapped her head back to him and noticed him staring at her intently. Normally she would have blushed, but she didn't feel her cheeks go warm.

_What do you mean?_ she asked him confused, looking down at herself. She nearly gasped at what she saw.

* * *

><p>Fell's Church<p>

"She isn't breathing anymore!" Elena stated the obvious as she looked down at Bonnie's petite form along with Meredith and Mrs. Flowers, "How did this happen?"

"I don't know" Stefan answered as calm as he could, "she was in this state as I came up"

"How come you haven't noticed first that her heart beat is missing" Meredith spoke in her solemn voice though they all could see a glint of fear in her eyes for her friend.

"Because there's is still something pulsing in her. But it's not her heart, I'm sure" Stefan declared, "but I don't know what it is..."

"I think I know" Everybody turned to see Mrs. Flowers paled face as she spoke.

"Really? What happened? What is wrong with her?" Elena immediately shot questions as she held Bonnie's cold hand in her owns.

"Bonnie..." Mrs. Flowers breathed a little shaking, "has left her body."

"What?" everybody shouted in shock, "does this mean she is dead?" Elena said, tears already starting to glister in her eyes. Stefan reached for her shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly. Elena placed a hand on his while the other still held Bonnie's deadly cool hand.

"No" Mrs. Flowers replied and Elena sighed in relief , "but she left her body with her soul. And if the soul doesn't come back, she _will_ die" Elena gasped while Stefan's eyes widen in shock and even Meredith's facade broke.

"But how come she left her body?" Elena asked in a panicking tone, but shook her head then, "No, scratch that. Where is her soul and how can we bring it back?" she asked, already forming a plan in her head. But Mrs. Flowers just sighed,

"I can feel it. That her soul left her body. And went to another dimension"

* * *

><p>The dream?<p>

_Why am I getting more and more transparent?_

* * *

><p><strong>1. Was it good?<strong>

**2. Was it bad?**

**3. Should I continue?**

**4. Should I abandon?**

**5. Are the characters OOC?**

**6. Is my writing style good?**

**7. Did I miss something?  
><strong>

**Please Review!**


	4. Fade away

**Uhh, Chapter 4 is up! Sorry for the late update, I was kept away for a while from the Internet. Can you believe, my parents didn't want me to write so much?  
><strong>

** However, Love it to write. As well as I love the reviews you gave me. Don't Stop! And enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries and not the characters. But maybe there will be some OCs. They belong to me then XD.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 Fade away<p>

"What do you mean her soul went to another dimension?" Elena asked, fear building up inside her stomach. She couldn't imagine her best friend alone somewhere she didn't belong to, again, "Which dimension? Is it the Dark Dimension? Oh please, don't let it be _this_ dimension!"

"I don't know exactly" Mrs. Flowers sighed, her face paled and worry clear in her voice, "As well as I don't know why she even left her body"

"That's what I am wondering about, too" Meredith spoke out, thankfully holding her emotions under control, "Maybe she couldn't control her body anymore..."

"That doesn't matter now!" Elena argued, "We have to find her immediately before something happens to her. How can we find out where she- well, her soul is?"

"It's still a little bit complicated, my dear" Mrs. Flowers said cautiously, "normally when a soul lefts its body, it will get pulled back after a while, so nothing can get damaged, psychically. But if the soul doesn't let it pull back, it will get ripped away from her body. And be lost in the dimension the soul had been without getting ever back by itself" Elena gasped while Stefan just stood frozen on his place beside her.

"Alright" Meredith breathed in deeply, "So we have to get her soul back as soon as possible. How can we do it?"

"You have to find someone, who has enough power to call in her mind. Someone could be found in the Dark Dimension. But it will be dangerous there, as you've already now" Mrs. Flowers warned.

"We will take care of us, don't worry Mrs. Flowers" Stefan said in his usual warm self. Mrs. Flowers nodded at him in acknowledge as Elena tried to get a plan formed in her mind,

"Okay, we will go to the Dark Dimension. The question is now how can we get there? We don't have a star ball or something else, that could teleport us there"

"I think an old friend of yours can help. I feel him coming from another dimension" Mrs. Flowers spoke, closing her eyes as if to concentrate. The three others glanced at each other confused,

"Who?"

* * *

><p>Bonnie saw herself getting more and more transparent. As she held out her hand, she slowly could see through it. But not only that. She could even <em>feel <em> it. Feeling herself getting lighter and vanishing from the sight of possibly everybody. While that happened she felt the infamous pull in her again. It was different though, not the same pull she had felt before.

_Don't go away _Damon suddenly spoke in her mind and she looked back at him, automatically distracted from her problem as soon as she looked at his eyes. Those onyx, endless black eyes. With many 'stars' , signed the warmth and love for someone in them. Just not for her. Bonnie closed her eyes, tearing her eyes away from him and looked back at the light ball,

_Listen, you need to follow the light _Bonnie sent him and heard by herself how faint her voice was, almost a whisper. Her telepathic sense would get away with her. She felt inside her get pulled away and this time she couldn't even fight against it. It hadn't something to do with strength, she just couldn't,

_The light will show you the way out of here, hopefully _she continued, praying Damon heard her despite her low voice. But he nodded to her relief, looking at the light before back to her,

_And where are you going? _Bonnie breathed in to answer when she found herself not having any. Where was she going? She didn't know by herself. All she knew was that she would vanish soon to who knows where.

_I will come back _she said hesitantly, _and we will see us in Fell's Church again, Damon. Don't worry_ She tried a smile as she saw her vision getting darker, more diffuse. She felt Damon sent something in her mind, but she wasn't able to catch it anymore. She listened intense, but couldn't hear anything anymore...

...when everything went black.

* * *

><p>"Sage?" the three asked all in unison, staring at the old but wise woman in front of her, shocked. She nodded. Her face got back some of her color, but she still looked worried,<p>

"He came and will be soon here. I can feel his power, can't you?" she asked, directing the question towards Elena and Stefan. Elena looked down, sadness in her eyes. After she lost her wings, she was a human again. Thankfully she could still communicate with Stefan with telepathy. Although she didn't know why and often asked herself, if she could do the same with Damon, if he would have been alive. _If he would have been alive. _But he wasn't and like always, Elena felt like she got stabbed in the heart. Like it wasn't Damon who got stabbed by wood but her. Elena felt tears coming up, threatening to spill over, but she took a deep breathe and blinked them away. _No, now it's no time to mourn after him. I have to save Bonnie!_

"No, I can't. Can you, Stefan?" she successfully brought all attention to the vampire beside her, who tried to comfort her with only one hand on her shoulder. Elena felt she would cry any second.

"Now that Mrs. Flowers mentioned it, yes. I can feel a power" Stefan said, concentrating.

"Can he help us?" Elena asked.

"I would hope he can. But there is something else you should know" Mrs. Flowers said, worry etched in her voice, "if she doesn't come back soon..." she hesitated.

"Then what? What, Mrs. Flowers?" Elena said, trying not to panic.

The old woman sighed, "then there will be nothing left to save anymore"

* * *

><p>Damon stared at the spot, where his little red bird stood a minute ago. She just vanished from his sight. <em>Where is she now? Back in Fells Church? <em>he asked himself worried when he noticed the light started to move in the corner of his eyes.

It floated away from him, _You need to follow the light_ the melodious voice of the little bird flashed through his mind. Immediately he set off and walked towards the light ball. Everytime he was near enough to touch it, it moved again. As if to make sure he wouldn't lose it.

Damon followed it for a long while. At this time he felt a pain in his throat. It felt dry. Just now his thirst came back from the numbness. Yeah, the numbness from before faded away, letting him walk steadier and more confident. It pleased him to know he was still as powerful as he was before he died. Well, died-died. But at the moment he could have really do without the thirst. That was it when he remembered the visible blue veins on his little birds arms and neck. Her skin was pale enough to let those veins stand out clearly. It made her look delicate, but never it came in Damon's mind to bite her. Not this fragile red head. Not _his _fragile red head.

At least not as much as it came in his mind to bite another maiden. A maiden with beautiful blond hair, that was flooding down her back in waves. And those deep blue eyes that reminded him of the color lapis lazuli, matching wonderful with her whole appearance. Her tall body with perfect shapes, letting her look exactly like Katherine. But Elena wasn't Katherine. No, she wasn't. She was better, although Damon couldn't help but think that she loved both him and his little brother. Stefan. And didn't want to decide who she truly wanted.

Before he could think any further, the light caught his full attention back. It started to glow brighter, surrounding him. Damon had to close his sensitive vampire eyes.

In the end all he felt was he was falling.

* * *

><p>Bonnie felt her consciousness coming back slowly. She couldn't orientated where she was. All she could tell from her feel was that she was floating on air. At least she didn't feel any ground under her feet.<p>

She slowly opened her eyes, but was only met with darkness. A darkness she hated. Where was the one she felt comfortable with from before?

Bonnie tried to move. She tensed to get her back up in a sitting position, or well, a floating sitting position, but was unable to do so. Bonnie furrowed her brows in confusion. She tried again and again, tensing harder to move. But she couldn't. Like she was caged in her own body. And could never find a way out.

Her heartbeat quickened in panic and she looked around, trying to see something, anything. But there was nothing but darkness. Thick, black darkness that made her breathe heavily in fear.

_Finally _

If Bonnie could, she surely would have screamed, but she was unable to.

_Who is there?_ she automatically responded in through her mind. She narrowed her eyes, but found nothing but the overbearing darkness.

_I'm your worst nightmare_

* * *

><p><strong>Hihi, cliffy cliffhanger. Love those and it seems it's the only way to get you continue reading this story. However, like always I will ask, since you reply so nicely.<br>**

**1. Was it good?**

**2. Was it bad?**

**3. Should I continue?**

**4. Should I abandon?**

**5. Are the characters OOC?**

**6. Is my writing style good?**

**7. Did I miss something?**

****Please Review!**  
><strong>


	5. The Dark Dimension

Chapter 5 The Dark Dimension

_I'm your worst nightmare._

Bonnie's heart was throbbing loud in her ears, the only sound where she was in. Wherever she was.

_W-What do you mean? _even her telepathic voice sounded pathetic, when she was scared. Normally Bonnie would be angry at herself because of this, but right now she didn't care.

_I mean, that it's time to make an end to Fells Church... _the voice was feminine coolly, scaring Bonnie to hell. If she wasn't there already.._  
><em>

Her eyes widen more at the words, _Another Shinichi? Why?_

_Who are you? _Bonnie asked again, desperately looking around. But again she couldn't see anything but unwelcoming darkness.

_And that's why I think a little distraction will help me with my plan _the cold voice continued, like Bonnie hadn't sent a thought at all, making her shiver. She didn't know what to do and the darkness she feared over all the years didn't help in the least. What should she do? There was no light, no sparkle, not a tiny one as far as she could see. There was nothing than speaking with the voice without body.

_What will you do with me?_ Bonnie asked after a while squeaky. But there was no response. Instead she felt herself fall.

* * *

><p>Damon fell into the light. It blinded his sensitive eyes so much he had to shut them close. It was like this for a while, him falling through blinding, white light. Strangely it remembered him about something he couldn't catch anymore. As if he had already been in such a situation before. Only without company this time. A flash of red came in his mind and Damon snapped his eyes open in surprise. Right in time to see the a ground coming closer to him.<p>

He smoothly landed on his feet before he could fall face first. Damon cocked his head to the side. Seemed like his vampire reflex hadn't left him after all. He stretched out a little as if he had sleep for way too much and looked around. His muscles were stiff and he felt wretched. And thirsty. Of all things he felt the thirst in his throat.

Damon was in a forest, that much he could get out from all the trees and green surrounding him and nothing else. _Damon...I'm Damon..._ He knew this name belonged to him. And the pictures of two maiden. The beautiful wavy blond haired with those stunning deep blue eyes, whom he called his princess. And the small maid with those fiery red curls and warmest brown eyes he had ever seen. His little red bird. Memories came rushing down on him, memories he had seen before. From his past, Katherine, him changing into a vampire along with another guy. _His brother_. Stefan. And then all the past years shrouded in blood, desire and endless life without his true love. Until he met his princess. And red bird.

Damon went down on his knees with a suppressed groan, the thirst overwhelming him now. How should he get from here and drink. He needed blood, he knew it. But there was no living, only some tasteless animals. He couldn't even walk anymore. He was lost. For the first time Damon didn't really know what to do.

* * *

><p>Matt showed up in the boarding house after receiving a message from Meredith, who smoothly declared what occurred. He was shocked to what happened to Bonnie, although he wasn't exactly sure, what it meant when a soul is out of body.<p>

But Matt wasn't stupid. He had seen many dark things especially at the time, where it went on with only Meredith, Mrs. Flowers and him. He knew, it could be dangerous for Bonnie. Little petite Bonnie. Matt drove faster, worry stretched all over his face.

Arriving into the park lot, he briefly noticed all the lights were on in the house, though it was close to midnight. _Something like this shouldn't surprise me anymore..._ Matt thought as he got out from the car and walked towards the front door without securing the car doors.

Just in the time he arrived in front of the house, the door opened before he could knock, revealing the small but strong form of the old woman. Matt remembered the time where she used all her powers to help them. _She must be still exhausted._ Judging by her looks she didn't really look well. Pale face and slumped shoulders. Normally she held her composure, but right now she looked like she would broke down.

"Mrs. Flowers!" Matt exclaimed in worry, but she just gave him a weak smile before she turned around,

"Matt my dear, please come with me" she spoke, walking up the stairs. Puzzled from the brief greeting the blond-haired football player followed her up.

"Meredith told you already what happened, right?" she asked. They went straight to the room, Bonnie had always used with Meredith when she was here. _When she was here_.

"She sent me a message, yes" Matt replied, "But I don't exactly know. What is with Bonnie?" Mrs. Flowers smiled at the worried undertone in his voice. But before she could answer,

"Matt!" Elena exclaimed. The called snapped his head away from the back of the old witch, looking at the scene in front of him. There was Elena and Meredith on each side of the bed, Stefan beside the blue eyed beauty, an arm wrapped around her comfortingly. Matt felt a sting of jealousy. For a while _he_ used to do this. He used to hold her in his arms. He used to kiss her and have her by his side. But Matt knew he couldn't catch on with Stefan. He knew he had to come over it.

They all looked up at Elena's exclaim, noticing his presence. Stefan and Meredith nodded at him in greeting. _They can be much alike._ It was true. They both were always serious, but warm-hearted as well. The only difference was, that Meredith was a vampire hunter and Stefan _was_ a vampire. And this difference made it difficult to see how good they actually could get along with. Matt guessed, the reason why the dark-haired hunter hadn't tried to kill Stefan yet was because Stefan tried his best to not drink human blood. He was even sad when he bit an animal. He couldn't harm anybody. Compared with his brother. Damon. Matt was still shocked to know him dead. As in real dead. No coming back. And no sarcastic arguments with him anymore.

Although Matt always had wanted Damon to die or stab him with wood, he actually didn't _really _wanted to see him dead. It was like he would be jealous of someone in high school, because he caught Elena's interest or something in the way. Then sometimes he would wish the person dead. But then again not. _I've never really wanted him dead.._

However, his thoughts vanished as he caught sight of the form between those three. Bonnie, even paler than she was already, laying motionlessly, _totally_ motionless in the bed. Even from the door he could see the blue veins in the contrast of her colorless skin. And he wasn't a vampire.

"Bonnie" he spoke, quickly pacing the room. At the foot of the bed he stopped, observing the 'sleeping' girl closer, "She is too pale."

Meredith sighed, "We know. I've texted you what happened, haven't I?"

"Yes. Bonnie's soul is out of her body, right? But what does it exactly mean?" Matt asked, settling down on the foot of the bed.

"It means" Elena said slowly as if trying to calm herself, "if we don't get her soul back to her body soon, it will...disappear" Matt gasped. _What?_

"_What?_" he voiced his useless thought. Something didn't came up in his blank mind right now. He was frozen in shock as he stared at the red headed breathless body.

"We will find a way to help Bonnie" Stefan said in his reassuring tone, "We will have to go to the Dark Dimension"

"I will go with you!" Matt immediately demanded. Surely if he didn't he would be like a cat on a hot tin roof, waiting for news.

"Matt" Elena spoke now, "It's very dangerous there. Especially for humans. We have to be as few as possible"

"And _you_ are going?" Matt asked. It was rude and he knew it, but how should she get along there when she is _only_ a human as well?

Elena looked hurt for a moment, but concealed it, "I know Lady Ulma there. We can be in her place secured for a while. Until we find someone who is strong enough to call in her mind"

"Isn't Stefan strong enough to do so?" Matt asked, trying to be reasonable and accept his destination, "I mean, you are strong and old, so can't you?" he said directly to him. Stefan smiled at him, but it was a helpless one,

"I'm sorry, but I'm not drinking human blood. So I'm not that strong"

"Oh, sure" Matt stammered, embarrassed. But Stefan only continued smiling like the good man he was. Then something else came in his mind, "But how are you going to the Dark Dimension? Is there a gate somewhere or what?"

"That's why I am here, _mon ami_" a voice came from behind them. Matt whirled around to see blond haired man without any shirt, showing his bronze torso. He had wings, bigger than the person himself, carefully placed on his back.

"Sage" Elena exclaimed, but she didn't give away her place beside the unconscious girl.

"Ah, it's nice to see you again" Sage said with a little accent Matt noticed, "Although I'd hoped it would be in other circumstances" he sighed as he looked at the red headed girl, whose eyes were close, "Seems like trouble won't let you alone"

"Nice to see you, too Sage" Stefan replied in his usually polite self, vanishing the little gloomy atmosphere.

"_mon ami_" Sage nodded to him, before he turned to the problem again, "So how can I help you?"

"We need a ride to the Dark Dimension" Meredith spoke for the first time since the blond vampire came in, a little tensed. Who could blame her? She was a vampire hunter and now there were two of them in the same room, she wouldn't attack nor couldn't.

Sage raised his delicate eyebrows up in surprise, "The Dark Dimension? How come you want to go back there?"

Elena sighed, "We need to go there. Bonnie's soul is apart of her body and it might be there. So we need someone powerful, who can call in her mind"

"We will be in Lady Ulma's house, so it's safe for us" Stefan added as Sage frowned in worry, "Can you take us there?"

"Of course I can, _mon ami_" Sage said, hesitating, "But who is going to help you?" Elena looked around at everybody,

"Well, we think Lady Ulma will know somebody. At least we hope" she said, not looking entirely sure by herself. But what else could they do? They needed to react fast or Bonnie wouldn't come back anymore.

Sage didn't look convinced, but sighed then in agreement, "I can bring you there. But be careful"

"Thank you Sage" Stefan replied with relief, "we owe you something"

But Sage just waved him off, "_Oh non, mon ami_. There is no need for. As long as you can help little kitten" he looked down at the skinny body in worry, noticing the absent breathing with a frown.

"I think" Mrs. Flowers showed up with a trace of tea in her hands, "you should strengthen yourself. You are all way too strained. This tea will help you" She placed it down on the nightstand. Matt felt a little guilty. Drinking tea while Bonnie was in mortal danger didn't feel right for him. But he was damned to stay anyway.

"I also think you need to get Bonnie with you" she said as everybody took a cup. Elena nearly dropped the porcelain and not only she was shocked, "Wha- We can't. It's too dangerous there for Bonnie. And with her unsciou-"

"I know my dear" Mrs. Flowers interrupted her gently, "But she will be safe if you let her stay in Lady Ulma's house while you're in your search. She should be as near to her soul as possible. And when she you found her it'd be the best to get it into her body as soon as possible. Nobody can harm her there, it's secured as you said. Ma_ma_ thinks so, too."

They had no choice. If Ma_ma_ said so, she was right. Elena and the others knew how strong sensed the woman was nobody could see. Except for Mrs. Flowers, of course. Elena took a deep sip of her cup, feeling the effect spread inside her warmly. Mrs. Flower's tea was indispensable as always.

"So we need to get her with us" she concluded against her inside feelings. How could they take the little Bonnie with them who couldn't even defend herself with her witch powers when she was in danger? But it was better so, she knew it. _And in she will be safe in Lady Ulma's house._ she thought. The comforting arm around her shoulders tightened a little and she leaned her head on Stefan's shoulder, closing her eyes. Right now _she_ needed a moment for herself. And what could be better than burying her face in her lover's face. Even if he wasn't it anymore.

Elena pressed her eyelids together to prevent the tears coming up. There was no time for crying now. She had better things to do. Saving Bonnie by going to the Dark Dimension. She shuddered at the thought of the red sun that never set, dipping the whole world in red colors. Pressing herself closer to Stefan she breathed his scent in deeply. If she could, Elena would stay forever in this position. Really, what could be better than this? _Damon.._ She shook her head mentally, vanishing the name. It was too painful to think of it, of never getting him the way he wanted her always her.

Suddenly Stefan jumped up in staying position, alarmed. Elena stared up at him in high dudgeon, but it disappeared as she saw in his face. There were mixed emotions from hope to disbelief. Sage stood up as well, his face stretched in watchfulness. Elena looked at the others. But Meredith and Matt looked as clueless as she felt. She turned back to Stefan, whose eyes suddenly sparkled in hope.

"Stefan-"

"_Damon"_

* * *

><p>Bonnie woke up from her dream. In this dream she was in a grassland with the red sun.<p>

_She immediately recognized the red shine. The Dark Dimension. If Bonnie could, she would have screamed at the mere thought of being there again. But she felt peaceful in contrast to the other time where she was here._

_Well, not here. She had never seen this land before. But then again, she hadn't seen much of the dimension in the times. However, she walked through the emerald green grass, noticing for the first time the beautiful flowers in here. She stroked them in her way, feeling all too well the soft overlapping petals of each flower. She saw one black rose, standing out from the other colorful ones. _

_Bonnie narrowed her eyes in thought. Where had she seen this rose before? She couldn't remember well. So she walked towards it, taking a closer look as she suddenly heard light footsteps behind her. Whirling around she saw a boy. A boy, or a guy, taller than her. Of course. He had the oddest hair color Bonnie had seen. White like the moonlight and sapphire blue eyes, liquid and full of...life. Bonnie took in his beautiful silhouette. The boy only looked back to her, curiosity and another emotions in his eyes. _

"_Who are you?" she asked with a tiny voice. There was something else she couldn't quite decipher. Her senses said something in the back of her mind, something that said this guy wasn't normal. But then again, who was it?_

_"My name is...Xander"_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, well. Finished the chapter! Yay, sorry for the late update. I'm thankful for the reviews and PLEASE DON'T STOP WITH THEM!<strong>

**Love you all and I hope you enjoyed it as well as me writing it. Please Review!**

**1. Was it good?**

**2. Was it bad?**

**3. Should I continue?**

**4. Should I abandon?**

**5. Are the characters OOC?**

**6. Is my writing style good?**

**7. Did I miss something?**

**Please tell meeeeeeee!**


	6. Found You

Chapter 6 Found you

"Damon?" Elena spoke, noticing the sharpness in her voice by herself. "What do you mean with Damon?" They all stared at the green eyed vampire, surprised and confused. Stefan had his eyes narrowed, concentrating. He looked at Sage, the only except for himself who seemed to know what was going on.

"Do you sense it, too?" Stefan asked the other vampire slowly. He sounded like he didn't want to hear the answer but then again wanted.

"If you sense the same thing I do then yes, _mon ami_" Sage replied, shock and incredulity etched in his tone.

"Stefan, what is going on?" Elena asked, getting steadily angry. She hated it to not know what was happening. Suddenly of all reactions she expected Stefan to do he smiled. Widely, his teeth shining white, his face and eyes lifting in..._hope._

"Could it be..." he whispered. The only one who could answer was Sage again, much to Elena's displeasure. Why couldn't _she_ bring him to smile like this? When did _she_ stopped with making him happy? Sage nodded. Elena guessed the last time she heard such a sound coming out from Stefan was a long, long time ago. _He shouted with glee._

"Stefan?" Elena touched his arm, not entirely sure what to make of it. Honestly, Bonnie had left her body and could die soon and Stefan was overjoyed? "What's going on?"

"_Damon_" Stefan exclaimed with a wide smile. "He is here" There was a terrible silence as Elena tried to get the information sink. W_hat? __But Damon..._ No, it couldn't be. She had seen it. With her own eyes. She had seen how he died in her arms. She had seen the life disappearing from his body. _He can't be alive. He can't be. Stefan is just...is just..._ Elena didn't know what he was. Hallucinating? Could vampires have hallucinations in general?

"Stefan, what are you saying?" Elena spoke with a lump in her throat. "Why now? Damon can't be alive. Right now we have to save Bo-"

"He is alive!" Stefan interrupted her with such a force Elena only gaped. He never had spoken to her in this voice. No one ever had. _Was he going insane?_ Tears formed in Elena's eyes, but she blinked them away. She couldn't cry now. Stefan's face softened and he reached out for her.

"I'm sorry ...Elena" He took her in his arms. Sighing Elena rested her head on his shoulder. "Why do you think _Damon_ is here?"

"We can sense him" the deep voice of the other vampire answered for Stefan. He still sounded surprised and unbelieving by himself. "He is near among us. If we follow our senses we might..."

Elena's mind raced. She didn't know what to do first. Following Sage and Stefan to where Damon 'might' be and prove him wrong. That his senses were probably suffering under his pain because of his dead brother. Or force him to go with them strictly to the Dark Dimension. But then again, what if he was right? Even Sage said Damon could be here and he wasn't in so much pain as Stefan. Unsure Elena looked down at her best friend's body. She knew it, the more they waited the less chance they had to save Bonnie. It could be too late in any moment. But then again, what would the red headed girl decide on her place? _Go find Damon_ Yeah, that would be exactly her words. Bonnie would want them to save Damon before her. She would even sacrifice herself for him. At this moment Elena seriously asked herself again, if Bonnie was more of a woman than her. And she had to admit, she really was. If Elena had been in Bonnie's place, she would have definitely wanted her friends to save her first, so _she_ could save Damon then. But then again, Stefan would have done it this way anyway.

"Elena" the vampire she had thought about a millisecond ago spoke. "Please let us go after Damon first. I know it. I _know, _he is here somewhere. We will soon go after Bonnie's soul. I promise" Elena sighed. She couldn't resist his pleading tone. Looking up at the others she saw Matt and Meredith's disapproving faces. Of course, they would rather want to save their little friend, who was about to die, than searching for a vampire who was dead. In their minds.

"We should give it a try, _mon ami_" Sage spoke to the two as if he saw the same thing as Elena. They both sighed simultaneously eerie and nodded their heads.

"Let's go"

* * *

><p>It hurt. The chains around her wrist. They were burning in her skin, too tight for her pleasure. Bonnie woke up with those chains shackling her in wherever this place was. There was never a light in the darkness, not even a tiny one. She couldn't even see her hands right in front of her face. It overwhelmed her, but she couldn't do anything against it. <em>Of course, you can never do something to save yourself. It always has to be someone else. Little damsel in distress...<em>

Bonnie shook her head vigorously, but deep inside she knew it was true. There was always someone to help her. Mostly it had been Damon, but with him gone...Bonnie's heartbeat raced. _But he isn't gone! He is safe. _I _saved him from...where he was. He is_ _back in Fells Church._ It seemed to lighten her heart. The thought of the dark vampire she loved for so long safe and fine. _With Elena..._She shook her head again. _It doesn't matter with whom he is. All that matters is he is well and safe. _Now it didn't seem so bad for her to be stuck in here with what she feared most. If it was for Damon. Still a lump formed in her throat and she blinked several times to prevent the tears coming up.

She knew it. Somehow she did. She would never see him again. And them. Elena, Meredith, Stefan, Matt, Mr. Flowers...all the people she cared for so much. And Fells Church. She would never go to college anymore with her friends. She knew it, but it didn't matter. It was all for Damon.

Bonnie blinked at her wet eyes. _Wonderful, Bonnie now you're crying again._ But she couldn't prevent them from gliding down her cheeks. She wanted to lay down on the floor, a floor that made her legs become hypothermic. But that was impossible with the chains holding her body up. Still, sleep overwhelmed her, albeit very slowly. She dreamed again.

_The same place. At the same spot. There she was standing again, facing the beautiful flowers and the red sun, that shone on her. The grassland looked just like before. As if she hadn't left it at all. There was still the black rose and in front of it stood...the guy again. Bonnie tilted her head in surprise. Who was he again? Xander..._

_"Xander" she spoke out unconsciously. And although she had almost only breathed his name, she still saw him snap his head in her direction. His blue eyes immediately found hers, piercing in before they widen._

_"You..." he said, staying up from his place. Bonnie couldn't even think what to say. In a quick flash he was in front of her. She backed away with a soft yelp. How did he do this? Bonnie had always thought only vampires could be so fast. But what if he is one? Fear let her heart beat quicken. Sure, she had met vampires before, which were good, she was living for a long time with two, although one of them wasn't _that_ tamed. And it didn't mean, every vampire was like them. Honestly, Bonnie thought Stefan was the only one who cared for something as 'low' as human. So it seemed to her quite entitled to be scared, wasn't it? _

_"Are you...a vampire?" But as soon as she asked it she felt stupid. He couldn't be. Not with those eyes, which seemed to overrun from life. She hadn't seen it in any other vampire. Not Stefan, not Damon. Bonnie flinched slightly at his name. The white-haired boy looked at her confused._

_"No, what makes you think that?" Bonnie sighed the breath she had held in without knowing it, feeling embarrassed. "Well, you...you were so fast, I haven't even seen you coming, so I thought..." she trailed off. Xander chuckled. He really chuckled. And she liked the sound._

"Just because I'm fast doesn't mean I'm a vampire" he said. "Vampires are not the only ones who can be fast, you know." Bonnie grimaced at her stupidness. Of course it weren't only vampires, there were also...

_"Wait, so you are a...?"_

_"Who are _you_?" he interrupted her. He held her gaze and for a moment Bonnie thought she could only see blue. "I'm Bonnie..." Xander stared at her, almost absent-minded. Bonnie felt a little uncomfortable under his gaze.  
><em>

_"Bonnie" he spoke out, slowly as if he wanted to taste it on his tongue. She felt shivers ran down her spine, but not in the bad way actually. What exactly was going on here?_

* * *

><p>They had ran for a while now. It was dark in the forest, darker than outside of it. Probably because of the leaf canopy that didn't let the sky or any other light come through. Elena felt like they were running for hours after Stefan and Sage. Although she was sure, they ran slower because of the her and Matt. Meredith on her left looked almost like she could keep up with the two vampires, and again she hated it to be 'only' human. But it didn't matter to her now. New hope seemed to overwhelm her heart, although she suppressed it again and again. If Damon wasn't here, <em>if,<em> she wouldn't let her heart break down under this. Not again. She would straight go into the Dark Dimension and save Bonnie.

Thinking of Bonnie Elena felt compunction inside her. Right now she should have been after her soul. Elena would have felt betrayed from her friends if they did so. But if Bonnie felt so she couldn't be sure. After all _she_ seemed to only want Damon happy.

"It's not so far away anymore" Stefan broke her out of her thoughts. Elena couldn't help but feel the same thrill of anticipation as she heard in his voice. Damon could really be here. _Here_ in Fells Church and not wherever dead vampires went. And she was almost sure, the green-eyed vampire would not make such a big mistake.

"He could really be here" she said out loud. She ignored the side glances Matt and Meredith gave her and then each other. Instead she fixed her eyes on Stefan's back, following him deeper and deeper into the forest.

Suddenly Stefan stopped dead in his tracks. Elena nearly crashed into him as she was too concentrated to keep up with the two, but she managed due to her reflexes to stop right behind him as well as the others.

"What is it, Stefan?" she asked him, trying to get a look over his shoulder. And stopping dead in her tracks, too. She blinked. Twice. The image in front of her was still present. The image of a man in black clothes with black hair, on his knees, his face down so she couldn't get to see it. But still she recognized him. _Him._ _Damon._

_"Damon" _She heard Matt and Meredith gasp, barely. Her mind seemed to go off. All she could do was staring at the man in front of her. He was really here. _Damon_ was here. Damon, who was dead for over a week, well eight days, the sun was going up again, although Elena couldn't see it. He was dead for days, she had counted as if it could bring him back. And it brought him back.

Elena didn't know how long she was stuck in her rigidity, but it stopped as soon as Stefan rushed forward. "Damon!" he _cried _out. He embraced his older brother like he had never done before the three. _They must have done this many times in the past _Elena thought unconsciously _before Katherine... _

Damon didn't move or couldn't? It didn't stop Elena however to run towards him, flinging her arms around his neck and pulling him as close as she could. Tears streamed down her face as she sobbed in happiness. "Damon" she repeated his name again and again. Damon moved his arms, holding them as if he was barely able to do so. Elena was sure he was more feeble than he had ever been for whatever reason, but she didn't care. All she could think of was, _I have him back._

* * *

><p><em>Bonnie bent down on her knees, furrowing her eyebrows in contemplation. The black rose in front of her didn't move. In all nothing moved here in the grassland except for her. And Xander. The red head knew he was watching her and although she felt slightly nervous about this she couldn't help but think how wonderful it was to have the feeling of being the only one for a guy. Well, in this grassland at least. She didn't know where he came from. To be honest, she didn't know anything about him but his name.<em>

_He hadn't told her anything about him, instead he asked her about everything. Where she lived, what she was, how it came that she was here. He had explained her why she could be here. Only souls could come to this place. Which brought her to the question why he was here. Or more his soul. But he didn't answer at all, just looking away at the red sun that didn't move here as well. Alright, it didn't move in the Dark Dimension too. His white hair would shine in the same red color than and Bonnie couldn't tell if it was either looking totally daunting or unnaturally beautiful with his sapphire blue eyes. Those eyes which reminded her of the cloudless sky in a sunny day in her home._

_A slight pain went through Bonnie's chest. Sure, she was resigned to the thought she would never go back to Fells Church, but it wasn't like she wouldn't miss it. _

_But still, it could have been worse. After all she had company. Good company._

_"Do you know what this rose is for?" Bonnie asked, whether to get his eyes off her or just to start a conversation she didn't know. Xander however came towards her, slowly as if he didn't want to scare like before. Was it an hour ago? Or a day? Bonnie couldn't tell, nothing moved in here. _

_"That's a black rose" he explained. Bonnie waited for him to continue, when he didn't. She let out a soft chuckle. "I know" she rolled her eyes. "But it..does something, doesn't it?" She didn't know how to tell him otherwise why she thought it was more than just a flower. Xander nodded._

_"Yes, it does more. If a kitsune pollinate it, it can change a vampire back into human" Bonnie's eyes widen. That was what Stefan had wanted for soo long. Being a human. And he was close to she memorized. But then Damon breathed in the black rose and changed _him_ into human. "Ah, I remember" Xander was looking at her oddly. If she only could go back once to Fells Church she might be able to give it to Stefan. If it was pollinated. Bonnie took a closer look on it. _

_"Can this change a vampire to a human?" she asked, touching the petals softly. It moved slightly under the pressure but didn't do anything else. Why should it. _

_"It can be." Xander replied. "But why?" Bonnie just shook her head. It would be too much explaining about a friend of hers to him, not to mention if she was sure she could. Yeah, she was definitely not _that _naive anymore._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay okay here is it. Sorry for the late update, but I was kind of lazy tipping down what I have written. However, I hope you liked it and review much.<strong>

**And to make it easy for you, I will just ask you some 'yes' or 'no' questions. SO PLEASE REVIEW!  
><strong>

**1. Was it good?**

**2. Was it bad?**

**3. Should I continue?**

**4. Should I abandon?**

**5. Are the characters OOC?**

**6. Is my writing style good?**

**7. Did I miss something?**

**Please Review!**


End file.
